Night Terrors
by ArtThedevil
Summary: Alois has a nightmare, and Claude comes to comfort him as best he can. Rated T to be safe.


_The night was cold and lonely, not a single star in the sky. It was unusually quiet this particular night. Following the long winding path before me, I clutched at my sides, the chilled air prickling at my skin. I shivered, attempting to draw my coat tighter, so that it would cover more of me. It took me a while to realize where I was._

_It couldn't be. This place had been burned to the ground. I saw it with my own eyes._

_I cautiously moved about the village, inspecting every single detail. It was uncanny. Everything is as it was before the fire. Maybe that meant everyone was still alive. Only one person had crossed my mind, the only one I cared about in this wretched place. Luka. _

_I ran to the nearest house, peeking in through the window. Lights were on and people were there, talking, living. A husband, wife and children all huddled around the fireplace. I could almost feel the warmth, emanating from not only the fire, but the villagers. It was almost as if their love was burning as red hot as the fire._

_I went to every house, peering into windows. And in every house was a similar scenario. Families gathered, enjoying each others company, sharing their love for one another. I almost felt a little jealous. Why should all of these people get to love, when I couldn't?_

_Letting out a frustrated sigh, I continued my walk into the night. I wanted to get away from this place as fast as possible. The empty feeling it caused in the pit of my stomach was very unpleasant. I stopped suddenly, hearing footsteps advancing in my direction. I was on edge, extremely cautious now, ready to defend myself if needed._

_The footsteps grew louder and more rapid. In the distance was a shadow, tall and ominous. My heart was pounding against my chest, anticipating the creature that dared approach me. But as it neared the spot where I stood, it shrunk in size, and I could soon make the figure out to be a person. A rather small person, probably a child. Its face came into view, large wide emerald eyes and red hair seemed to glow in the darkness. _

_My own eyes widened in shock. _

"_Luka?"_

_The small boy ran to me, his arms outstretched. He bubbled with laughter, his smile bigger than I remembered._

"_Brother!" he shrieked._

_I smiled for the first time in quite a while, reaching for him. But then he started to become engulfed in darkness, distorting into a creature, one more foul than the devil himself. This was not my brother. My smile faded, and fear replaced happiness, my heart rate accelerating once more._

_The creature charged at me, eyes filled with hate and anguish. It was sure to tear me to shreds with little effort. I found myself unable to move, my feet melted to the dirt road in terror. With one large bound, it was hovering above me, bringing its large claw like hand up. It swung back down at me, and I screamed, my voice cracking, echoing off of the buildings._

I sat up in my bed, a bloodcurdling scream escaping my lips. The sound echoed in the large room as tears leaked from my eyes. I curled my legs up against my chest, hugging them to me tightly. I was now sobbing uncontrollably, to the point where simply breathing was a difficult task.

Within minutes of my outburst, my bedroom door swung open. There stood Claude, his face expressionless.

"What's troubling you, your highness?" he asked, as he approached my bed.

I couldn't even bring myself to answer him. He took a seat by me on the edge of the bed.

"I-it was s-so a-awful, Cl-Claude! T-the v-village, L-Luka, cr-creatures, d-darkness everywhere!"

I knew I must have sounded like a loon, but I didn't care. I was way too frightened to care. Claude continued to gaze at me, remaining expressionless. All I wanted was for him to hold me in his arms, and comfort me, whispering soothingly into my ear. But that was never going to happen. I've come to think that Claude wasn't capable of any such emotion. That apathetic bastard.

He smiled at me for a moment, as if he enjoyed my fear. He probably did. I wouldn't blame him though, I must have been such a sight. The Earl Alois Trancy, curled up in a sobbing, pathetic heap. I turned my head towards him, staring up at him with wide eyes filled with salty tears. His smile faltered, and he frowned at me.

"I assure you that it was merely a nightmare, master. You've nothing to fear."

What he did next caught me off guard. He brought a gloved hand to my cheek, wiping away the tears that flowed from my eyes. His gold eyes staring into my blue ones, he grew serious again.

"No harm will ever come to you, not while I remain your butler."

He then released my face, rising from his place on my bed. As he made his way back to the door, I called out for him.

"Cl-Claude, wait!"

He stopped, turning to me again.

"Yes, your highness?"

"St-stay with me. P-please Claude," I begged.

His blank expression didn't change, as he came back to my bed and sitting down again. I instantly clung to his arm, like a small child clings to their mother.

"Never leave me Claude, you're all I've got left. I need you."

Surprisingly, I felt his arms wrap around me, pulling me into him. I rest my head against his chest, my breath hitching as I continued to calm down. He pressed a gentle kiss to my cheek, then my nose, and finally my lips, lingering there longer than I thought he would.

"Yes, your highness. As I told you before, I won't ever leave you. Not until your heart stops beating."


End file.
